This present disclosure relates generally to building facilities. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to building plumbing systems and contamination prevention techniques for use therewith.
Buildings, such as schools, have building facilities, such as plumbing systems, HVAC (heating ventilation, and air conditioning) systems, power systems, communication systems, and security systems. These plumbing systems include a water system to transport water from a fluid source to parts of the building, such as restrooms and kitchens, for use therein. The water system includes a network of pipes to transport the water about the building. An example of a water system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,906, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The plumbing system also includes a sewer system to transport sewage away from parts of the building, such as restrooms and kitchen sinks. The sewer system includes a network of drainage pipes to transport the sewage from the building and to a sewer. An example sewer system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,887, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Despite the advancements in plumbing systems, there remains a need to prevent contamination in the building. The present disclosure is intended to provide such needs.